Wine, beer and other liquid beverages are traditionally dispensed from and sold in glass bottles. Due to the increasing expense and negative environmental impact of using glass containers, it is becoming increasingly desirable to provide consumers with the option to purchase liquid beverages in their own reusable containers from bulk storage containers. Unfortunately, legal and tax requirements related to the dispensing and purchase of alcoholic beverages requires the accurate dispensing of specific amounts of such liquid beverages very important. Additional issues related to the storage and dispensing of liquid beverages from bulk containers may include theft or misuse, as well as the necessity of ensuring the quality of the liquid beverages is preserved for later consumption.